Kasumi
Kasumi is a kunoichi from the Dead or Alive series, who first appeared in Dead Fantasy I. __TOC__ Background Kasumi was born into her clan's head family, and was considered the "princess" of the Mugen Tenshin Village. One night, her paternal uncle Raidou, a rogue and banished shinobi, returned to the village to obtain the Torn Sky Blast. During the rampage, Hayate was rendering comatose and paraplegic at the hands of Raidou. Due to his state, Kasumi was chosen to become the clan’s eighteenth master, replacing her beloved brother who was originally meant to inherit the title. Impulsively, Kasumi left the village to find Raidou, and kill him for what he did to Hayate. However, by leaving the secretive ninja clan, and placing them in danger of being discovered, she became a Runaway Shinobi, and now lives on the run from her former family and friends every day as they sought to "silence" the "traitorous" Kasumi. Role in Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy I Kasumi is revealed to be the person stalking Yuna in the opening of Dead Fantasy I. Kasumi is the first Dead or Alive character introduced. Ayane joins soon after, and the three soon begin a fierce and fast paced fight. Just as Kasumi and Ayane were about to win, Rikku comes in and aids Yuna. They were about to finish the two ninjas off, but Hitomi comes in and saves them. Following Hitomi's entrance, Rikku utilizes Kasumi's teleportation abilities by tossing her through the air to rescue Yuna from falling. Kasumi and her comrades take control of the fight. Just as they are about to finish their opponents, however, Tifa shows up and kicks them back. Dead Fantasy II Tifa and Kasumi exchange magical attacks while Hitomi pushes back the other two FF girls. Tifa is slashed by Kasumi, and kneels over in pain. She is joined by Yuna, and together they kick Kasumi back. Kasumi duels, Yuna, but ends up on the losing end and lays still for a minute. After suffering the FF girl's three-way attack, Kasumi places her arm on Ayane's shoulder, who brushes it off. Ayane jumps to the top of the tower to charge her ninjutsu spell while Kasumi defends her. She holds back Rikku and Yuna, but is taken down by Tifa. Ayane then destroys the tower. While sliding down the tower, Kasumi teleports close to Tifa, who uppercuts her into the air. Rikku is above them, and kicks her back down to Tifa, who uses her signature Limit Break to grab her by the neck, drag her across the floor, and then breaks open a stone wall blocking everyone's path by throwing Kasumi through it. While the FF girls are hasted, Kasumi's teleportation manages to keep up with Yuna's bullets momentarily, until Yuna unleashes her rain of bullets, sending Kasumi down. Kasumi then saves her team by teleporting them onto the ground below instead of falling. Kasumi briefly engages Tifa while on the rock, but is beaten back. Later, while on the ice field, Kasumi briefly duels Kairi. In the tornado, Yuna outsmarts Kasumi's teleportation by anticipating the direction she would move to and shooting there. This pushes Kasumi into an ideal position to be slammed by Rinoa. Afterward, when the Lunar portals are brought down, Yuna tackles and shoots Kasumi into one, heralding a battle between them in the future. Dead Fantasy IV Kasumi later fights Yuna in the flower fields in DFIV, though neither lands a blow on the other. Thereupon they were both suddenly attacked by Kasumi Alpha clones, with Kasumi herself visibly surprised. Yuna called forth her Aeons to fend off the clones. Kasumi is briefly seen fighting one of her clones when she is hit by Ifrit's Hellfire. In the end, however, the aeons were unable to defeat all of the Kasumi Alpha's. Just as Yuna was about to be dispatched by the horde of clones, Cloud intervened and knocked them away. Upon his entrance, Kasumi appears in front of them. She then mass-teleports the clones away to deal with them herself. Dead Fantasy V Kasumi is seen dueling what remains of her clones, whom are greatly diminished in number. Just as she succumbs to exhaustion and the clones ready to finish her off, Ryu Hayabusa dispatches them. Momiji then reads Kasumi's mind, reflecting on the events of the series so far. The three then teleport off. Music Videos Dead Fantasy Obsessed Kasumi appeaers in the music video Dead Fantasy Obsesed in her alternate costume from Dead or Alive 4. She and Tifa provide background dancing while Cissnei sings and dances to the song. Dead Fantasy Gee Kasumi appears in Dead Fantasy Gee, again in her alternate outfit from DOA4. She dances alongside Yuna, Ayane, Rikku, Hitomi, Tifa, Rinoa, Kairi, and Cissnei. She played the role of Im Yoona of Girls' Generation. Appearance N/A Fighting Capacity Kasumi's ninjutsu and wakizashi skill is quite lethal, as well as quick and elegant. She also uses a lot of magic, being able to emit energy blasts from her hands for long range attacks, and her unique Sakura Parry teleportation ability makes her hard to pin down and hit, as well as allowing Kasumi the ability to teleport herself and anyone she touches. A weakness of hers is that her attacks with her wakizashi are not really that strong. All-in-all, Kasumi is a well-balanced fighter with normal limitations, such as exhaustion. Relationships Ayane Ayane is Kasumi's younger half-sister. Kasumi's mother, Ayame, was raped by Raidou, thus conceiving Ayane. Kasumi and Ayane had a close relationship as friends when they were kids. However, their friendship turned to bitter rivalry when Ayane learnt about her true heritage. Ayane was consumed with jealousy over the fact that Kasumi was treated like a princess, while she was treated like an outcast and the clan's "cursed child". After Kasumi left the village to find Raidou, Ayane was sent to kill her. Although it seems the hatred was one-sided from Ayane, as Kasumi was never intentionally mean or cruel to Ayane and only fought her when it was absolutely necessary. It is possible that their rivalry is over, or at least weakened, when Ayane stops Kasumi from trying to save Helena during the fourth tournament, as the attempt likely would have ended in Kasumi's death. Ryu Hayabusa Ryu is great friends with Kasumi, just like how he is with Hayate. Ryu promised Hayate that he would protect Kasumi at all costs. Even though she broke the Mugen Tenshin laws and become a runaway shinobi, Ryu still kept his promise and still watches over Kasumi, as he is one of her only ninja allies not burdened by the clan’s laws. Gallery Screenshots File:Yuna vs Kasumi.jpg File:Y, R, K, & A.jpg File:DF Kasumi.jpg File:Tifa, Kasumi, and Ayane.jpg File:Tower Fight.jpg File:DOA vs Tifa.jpg File:Tifa, Kasumi, and Rachel.jpg File:Kasumi and Yuna.png File:Open field.jpg File:Yuna vs Kasumi (DFIV).png File:Dead Fantasy Kasumi.jpg File:Kasumi and clones backed away.png File:Summoner Yuna, Kasumi, & clones.jpg File:DF Kasumi X.jpg File:Kasumi saved.png File:DF Ryu.jpg File:3 Ninjas.png Promotional Art File:Dead Fantasy 1.jpg File:Copyofdeadfantasyiiwallkt3.jpg File:6c28c4ea.jpg Trivia *It hasn't been mentioned if Kasumi will make a return like Oum said that Tifa will. She might possibly make a return, but it's unknown when, and it's unknown if she will have a rematch with Yuna in a future episode. External Links *Kasumi on the Dead or Alive Wiki Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden Characters Category:Team Dead or Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dead Fantasy I Characters Category:Dead Fantasy II Characters Category:Dead Fantasy IV Characters Category:Dead Fantasy V Characters Category:Dead Fantasy Obsessed Characters Category:Dead Fantasy Gee Characters